


— nothing but a dream

by shuckit



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Safe Haven AU, i wrote this in 20 minutes don't judge me, they love each other a lot it's canon, what if newt lived????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckit/pseuds/shuckit
Summary: Peering through his fingers, he caught a glimpse of tousled blonde hair and the familiar features of a boy he'd never thought he'd see again. In fact, he'd watched the light go out of his eyes, watched the expression on his defined features fade away. Newt was dead. Thomas had convinced himself of that long ago, drilled that fact into his head so there was no room for false hope, no “what if”s, no other possibilities.But yet, here he was. Standing over Thomas' hammock, the gentle, dry smile of his plastered across his bemused features.





	— nothing but a dream

“ _Tommy_. Wake up.”

Thomas' eyelids peeled open, immediately closed and fluttered open again. He groaned, covering his eyes with one hand and with the other, steadying himself on his rocking hammock. “What is it?”

Peering through his fingers, he caught a glimpse of tousled blonde hair and the familiar features of a boy he'd never thought he'd see again. In fact, he'd watched the light go out of his eyes, watched the expression on his defined features fade away. Newt was dead. Thomas had convinced himself of that long ago, drilled that fact into his head so there was no room for false hope, no “what if”s, no other possibilities. 

But yet, here he was. Standing over Thomas' hammock, the gentle, dry smile of his plastered across his bemused features. 

“Hi, Tommy.”

“What— ,” Thomas jerked away, his throat closing and his heart-rate spiking. Instantly, he fumbled out of his hammock, ending up with a thump on the soft ground. Blinking rapidly, his vision cleared but Newt remained as solid and real as he had been before his death. “How, what— ”

Newt's laugh cut him off. He'd forgotten how much he'd loved Newt's laugh. It wasn't something he'd gotten the chance of hearing often but it brought back memories of the glade; of the warm, evenings together looking at the stars, making fun of their friends and trying to forget for one night everything that made their lives so difficult. 

Newt reached down and helped pull Thomas to his feet. His grip was firm, confident. The blisters on his palms from days working in the glade's garden added an extra reassurance that this was real, Newt was real. 

“Newt?” Thomas asked, not daring to believe, not daring to let his heart accept this. After so long, there was no way this was happening, no way the boy he'd let himself love for so long was alive. 

“Yeah,” Newt lifted his shoulders in a little, lopsided shrug. “It's me, mate.”

A moment passed. Their gazes were glued, the morning breeze ruffling through their hair. Nothing existed except for their silence, Newt's steady breathing and the charged space between them. 

Newt opened his arms and Thomas didn't falter for a second. Their arms wrapped around each other and Thomas could smell the fresh grass smell he'd always associated with Newt. There was a warmth in that embrace he'd never had with any other soul. 

“I missed you,” he choked out. No words could encompass the deep, gaping emptiness in his chest that had ensued Newt's death but it was worth trying to express. 

“You too, mate,” Newt uttered in his lilting accent.

“How?” It was all Thomas could get out, his throat closing with emotion he'd tried to forget. For _months_ now. 

“It's a long story. I'll tell you later, Tommy. Let me have this.”

And Thomas did.

He didn't know how long they stood there. Their arms wrapped around each other, faces buried in each other's shoulders, simply breathing. Feeling. Existing. 

Each day since their separation had seemed to build up until this moment. The climax. The moment that everything was okay again.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

Newt pulled away and Thomas had to make an effort not to show how disappointed he was that the moment couldn't last forever, dripping into eternity. 

Thomas searched Newt's gaze, his angular features, letting every detail of this moment become a permanent and solid memory, with absolutely nothing forgotten.

Newt's hand slid to grasp Thomas'. “I have to go,” he murmured, his rough voice barely a whisper. “Tell Minho I say hi.”

— 

And with that, Thomas woke up. For real, this time. Sunlight stabbed his eyes and he groaned, covering his eyes like before, trying to piece together what had just happened. And when he finally understood, it was like a solid punch to his chest. His heart, already bruised and sore from every experience he'd had to endure, officially shattering.

It had been nothing but a dream.


End file.
